


The memory will remain

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flashback of kid!Will, Halfway through season 1, Hannictober Challenge, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Will is left shaken by an unpleasant memory. Hannibal helps him calm down.Written for the prompt "Witchcraft".





	The memory will remain

**Author's Note:**

> [Haveloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveloc/pseuds/Haveloc) is the sweetest person on Earth <3  
>  They found my mistakes :D

Black clouds obscured the grey sky, carried by the cold wind which hauled between the threes. Will walked to the little fence dividing the garden from the wilderness outside, away from the house, the unending questions and the grim faces of the policemen.

He could only hear the wind there, hissing between his clothes, freezing his exposed neck. It was almost as loud as his thoughts.

Almost.

Will let his hands rest on the coarse wood of the fence, drowning in the physical sensations to avoid unpleasant thoughts. Something clicked in his mind, and the pendulum swung, unbidden.

The fear hit him first. A cold shiver spread through his blood, his little body shaking for the intensity of it. The memory came into focus and became a woman towering over him, with wide blue eyes and long white curls. He flinched, he was just a scared child with patchy black clothes and red lipstick smeared on his face, walking to town to get candies at Halloween. His hands touched the coarse wood of the town wall behind his back.

The woman advanced towards him, her finger extended in accusation. “You evil witch! Get out of our town!” The wind undid her hair and white locks filled Will’s vision.

Will recoiled from her, flat against the wall. His eyes were hot with tears, and he felt his fear mixing with the woman’s terror. He tried to get away from there, because evil spirits like him should not visit her town, but she caught him by the arm and threw him against the wall, and all he could feel was cold wood.

Warmth suddenly rushed back to his hands, and Will found himself dragged back to the present moment, shaking near to the fence of a stranger’s garden. Hannibal was holding his hands. He blinked away the tears, breathing heavily. He knew he had to let go of him, but he could not do it right now. He clutched at Hannibal’s gloved hands instead, trying to get a grip on himself, a shaky laughter leaving his lips. That was a good moment for Hannibal to revise his psychiatric evaluation. Will braced himself for an uncomfortable conversation, avoiding Hannibal’s eyes, and nearly starting to shake again.

“Will.”

His calm, modulated voice anchored Will to reality, taking away some of the fear.

“Will. What happened?”

Will tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth not a sound left it. He swallowed, and tried again. Better to get it over with.

“…just a memory.”

Will looked stubbornly at his shoes, feeling Hannibal’s gaze on his face. The skin itched for its intensity. He slowly unclenched his hands, letting go of Hannibal. He pushed them into his pockets, and held still.

A light touch on his cheek startled him. Will could not help but lean into it, relieved. He said in a low voice “It was the first time I used my empathy.” Hannibal’s thumb traced the line of his chin. Will closed his eyes and blurted “The woman called me an evil witch.”

“And you think she was right.”

Will opened his eyes and finally looked at Hannibal. He was very calm, and Will read fondness in the creaks around his eyes.

“Yes,” he answered.

Hannibal did not contradict him, as Will expected. Instead, after a moment of silence, he said “There is no shame in being affected by the events of our past.”

The intonation was wrong. Hannibal had spoken in a plain, matter-of-fact voice, and the sudden impersonality hit Will like a slap.

The hurt must have shown on his face, because Hannibal blinked once and added in a hushed tone “There are rooms in my memory palace where I can’t bring myself to go. Screams fill some of those places.” He broke eye contact, and dropped his hand. He had said more than he had intended to.

Relief washed over Will. He took a step towards Hannibal and put a hand over his shoulder. He chuckled at Hannibal surprise, which he tried to hide under the usual blank expression.

“Let’s go inside,” Will said, heavy thoughts forgotten for now.


End file.
